Spools are used in manufacturing environments to hold materials that are stored on the spools and then unwound from the spool for use. One example is zipper closures. Zipper closures can be made in advance through methods, such as extrusion. These pre-made zipper closures are extruded in long lengths and then wound onto a spool. Zipper closure can then be unwound from the spool while manufacturing a bag. Of course, there are many other uses for spools, and holding extruded lengths of zipper closures is just one example.
Due to a variety of reasons, spools are typically not washed for re-use. This leads to a large amount of waste once the wound product is consumed. Improvements are desirable.